Poketo!
by VN2Lover
Summary: Oh great, another Naruto and Pokemon fic. Haven't we been punished enough?....


**A/N: I'm just trying to get rid of a plot stuck in my head. I hope you like it! R&R Please! I know it's short but bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon.**

**Warning: OOCness and bad grammar...you've been warned.**

**POKETO**

"I WANT TO BE, THE VERY BEST! THAT NO ONE EVER WWWWWWWWAAAAAAASSSSSSSS!!! TO CATCH THEM IS MY VERY TEST!" "PIKACHU PIKA PPPPPPPIIIIIIIII!!!"

"STOP SINGING THAT SONG!" Kakashi screamed at the singing green spandex trainer and his pikachu sporting the same green spandex attire.

"...WE ARE FIGHTING DREAMERS!" "PIKACHU PI PIKA PI PIKA PIKA!!!" "WE ARE FIGHTING DREAMERS!" "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET THESE SONGS??!!!" Kakashi screamed in frustration.

NEW FRIENDS AND ENEMIES!

"How much longer until we reach the first village my eternal rival?" Gai asked as Kakashi took out his navigator. "Oh, just 100 miles left..." Kakashi replied, aggravated that at his friend who kept on asking everytime he decided to stop singing or he made him stop singing. "Hee. SOON! WITH MY YOUTHFUL LEE BY MY SIDE! HE AND I WILL EARN OUR FIRST BADGE!" "PI PIKACHU!" Both Gai and his pikachu shouted as Gai was standing heroically on a cliff while the background had rushing waves behind. "Yeah that's great. That village better have a contest." Kakashi replied as he looked in an book about the village.

BBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hmm? What was that?" Kakashi asked as he looked up. "I don't know. But I sense trouble so let's go!" Gai said as he ran towards the loud explosion. Kakashi sighed and followed him.

"Come back with our pokemon Moyanin Three!" a woman with long black hair and red eyes shouted as she ran along side a man with a cigarette in his lips. "Do you seriously think we'll give them back? You have no idea who you're dealing with!" "YOU TELL HER BRO!" two of the three shouted in encouragement to the middle man. "Uh, yeah we do. We beated you guys all the time." Asuma said as the Moyanin Three sulked in the corner of their hot air balloon.

"Well, not this time!" "YEAH! YOU'RE SO COOL BRO!" "SEE YA!" the Moyanin Three shouted as they went farther and faster. "Damn. At this rate, we'll never catch up to them." Asuma said. "Well, we have no choice." Kurenai said. "HAVE NO FEAR YOUTHFUL TRAINERS! I, MIGHTY GAI, WILL SAVE YOU!!" Gai shouted as he came into Kurenai and Asuma's view. "Gai?!" "Kurenai!" "Gai!" "Asuma!" "Asuma?" "Kakashi! Our pokemon are captured by the Moyanin Three! They're in that hot air balloon!" Asuma pointed.

"HAVE NO FEAR! FOR I,-" "Leave this to me!" Kakashi said as he threw a pokeball. "GO SASUKE!" Kakashi shouted as a Charmeleon appeared. "Sasuke! Flamethrower in the hot air balloon!" Kakashi shouted as Sasuke blew a stream of fire. Drilling a huge hole, causing the balloon to fall.

"Come on!" Asuma said as the four ran towards where the balloon landed. "Ah! There's our pokeballs!" Kurenai said as she grabbed the six pokeballs. "Which ones are mine?" "I don't know. I should've really marked these." Kurenai said. "Hey! We stole those fair and square!" "Yeah! Give them back!" the Moyanin Three said as they quickly stood up. "GASP! HATAKE KAKASHI!" the middle one said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Hmm? Do I know you?" Kakashi asked. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE FORGOT!" "SHAME ON YOU!!!" the middle one said as he cluthed his head and cried while the other two scolded Kakashi. "Don't you remember Hatake Kakashi! WHEN YOU TOOK MY ONE TRUE LOVE AWAY!!!" **(A/N: If you never watched Episode 101, then you'll never get this.)** "Hhhhhhhhhhmmmm...hhhhhmmmmm...hhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmm...nope. Not a clue!" Kakashi replied.

"WELL! NO MATTER! I'LL GET BACK AT YOU! BY TAKING YOUR POKEMON AS WELL!" the leader said. "Go Dugtrio!" "Go Exeggutor!" "Go Dudrio!" the Moyanin Three shouted as they threw their pokeballs. "Sasuke!" "Lee!" "Flamethrower!" "Thundershock!" Gai and Kakashi shouted together as a burst of flame entagled in a swirling electricity current hitted the Moyanin Three and their pokemon and of course exploded.

"LOOKS LIKE THE MOYANIN THREE HAS BEEN DEMOLISHED AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The three shouted as the sky twinkled.

"Thanks for getting our pokemon back. It's been awhile since I've seen you guys." Asuma said. "It's good to see you for quite awhile Gai. How's Tenten and Neji doing? I see you got yourself a pikachu." Kurenai said. "This is Lee! And Tenten is doing well. Both Neji and Tenten have evolved." "That's great! You obviously been treating and raising your pokemon well." Kurenai observed.

"Hello. I'm Kakashi and underneath this mask, I'm gorgeous." Kakashi introduced as he pushed Gai out of the way. "I'm Kurenai and I don't care." Kurenai replied. "It was a great idea to be traveling with a woman but she's a stubborn one. How are you suppose to get her into bed?" Kakashi asked as Asuma and Kurenai turned red in both anger and embarassment. Mostly anger for Kurenai. "SICKO!" Kurenai shouted as she placed a nice swollen bump on the gray-haired trainer.

"How about we find a resting spot so we could catch up?" Asuma asked. "WHAT A MARVELOUS IDEA!!!" Gai shouted as Lee shouted in agreement. "Let's stop at a Pokemon Center! Nurse Shizune is pretty cute!" Kakashi suggested as he got another lump. "Yeah, why not? My pokemon are pretty tired." Asuma agreed. "Yeah, I suppose my pokemon could use some medical attention too." Kurenai agreed as they were off. Leaving the unconcious Kakashi behind.

**A/N: Okay, I'm good. Hopefully you liked it! If so, please review! And vote for the pairings you want in here! If anyone has questions on why I chose who for who, you could write it in a review, or PM me! I hope you actually liked it!**


End file.
